


Gym Rivalry

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Friendly Rivalry, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, challenging each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Someone named "Tobio Kageyama" beats top scorer Kei Tsukishima on the Jacob Ladder. A rivalry ensues. That soon evolves into something more...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Gym Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Megan v Bobby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724647) by Buzzfeed. 



"Hey Tsukki, looks like you've been beat!"

"What? By who Tadashi?"

"Tobio Kageyama."

* * *

Tsukishima is pissed.

He had been frequenting this gym for the past month as he got settled into his college dorm nearby. His roommate Yamaguchi had suggested he come here so Kei would feel less dejected about being away from his family. Often they came together in the evenings.

At this gym there was a challenge set on the Jacob Ladder to beat '29,035' steps. This would theoretically be the steps needed to climb Everest. Next to the machine was a clipboard with a pen listing all the last users scores. 

As this wasn't a particularly renowned gym with fitness fanatics miling about, Tsukishima had maintained the top score for weeks. But today he came in to see someone named "Tobio Kageyama" beat his score. 

In a bold handwriting, tauntingly right under Kei's neat score of '550' was Tobio's score of '652.' 

Kei wasn't going to have it. 

After a quick rant about it to his gym partner Yamaguchi, who only laughed and dawdled back to his treadmill, Kei loudly proclaimed that he "accepted the challenge."

Tsukishima mounted the equipment and started climbing. 

Twenty seven minutes later, Kei was no short of collapsing. His aim was to reach 1000 steps on the ladder. And the moment he crossed that 1000 he immediately slowed his pace down and ducked off the machine. 

With drooping shoulders he shuffled to the clipboard. Triumphantly he scrawled "1007 (27 minutes)" next to his name. He thought about it for a moment. Then continued in the small space at the bottom of the sheet. 

> Dear Kageyama,
> 
> I now see you as my nemesis. What else you got old man?
> 
> With Love, Your Mortal Enemy TK

Tsukishima wondered if it was too petty. Then he added an heart next to the 'TK'.

Yamaguchi laughed when Tsukishima show'd it to him and he blankly looked forward to getting a response from his new sworn nemesis.

* * *

Tsukishima wasn't feeling great. The home sickness was achingly worse. He called his mother but it went unanswered. He left his brother a text message and wept a little. Then he rolled over in his bed and checked the time. It was only five PM. 

He wasn't feeling up to going to the gym. But he felt a strange restless energy. He was curious to see if that 'Tobio Kageyama' replied.

Getting to his feet, he changed and headed out. 

Not many people were in the gym. But all their eyes turned to him when he loudly laughed while gawking at the sheet.

Not even 24 hours had passed and 'Tobio Kageyama' had come in and both, left a message _and_ infuriatingly beat his score.

> Dear Tsukishima,
> 
> I am a 19 year old freshman that just moved here to attend Uni lol. I am little out of shape but I am coming for you.
> 
> Your YOUNG Mortal Enemy TK

Then a space and Kageyama wrote some more.

> (30 minutes)
> 
> p.s I gave it my all so I can push YOU now. Good luck.

"This is fucking amazing." 

Yamaguchi wasn't here but Tsukishima took out his phone to send him a video, reading out the note on the sheet. Then he added, "He set a high score today of 1616 but I am gonna beat it." 

Just thirty one minutes later, Tsukishima called it in. 

The '1778' score blinked at him in red. He had to squint to discern if the '8' was a '6' because his glasses were blurred from the sweat he tried to wipe away. 

As he wrote his score on the sheet he realised that slowly but surely his stamina was building. He would not have come in today if it wasn't for Kageyama. 

And at the thought if it he smiled, grateful for whatever it was that was forming between them. 

> Dear Kageyama,
> 
> I like that you try to compete with me - at least you have a goal. Unrealistic and unobtainable, but a goal <3

He hesitated but wrote on,

> It has been tough lately. I came to the gym only because I was curious to see if you replied. Thanks for the motivation. 
> 
> Your Nemesis, TK

As Tsukishima left the gym he thought blankly that they were running out of space on that sheet. 

* * *

Tsukishima hadn't gone to the gym for a few days. Classes were getting tougher and he was finding himself overwhelmed. If he had free time he would nap.

Yamaguchi being the lovely roommate he was had thrown water on him and loudly proclaimed he would not be going to the gym alone. 

Tsukishima had hissed at him.

Eventually he caved too and of they both went.

"Aren't you excited to see if Kageyama replied?"

"Shut up."

"Gomen Tsukki," Yamaguchi said not meaning it one bit.

Upon entering the gym they both wordlessly made a beeline for the Jacobs Ladder. The gym employees seem to have noticed the interactions between Tsukishima and Kageyama. Below the score sheet was a blank sheet seemingly exclusive for them to converse. Tsukishima couldn't control the smile that formed.

"That's so neat they did that!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"It is," he agreed as he scanned for a new message.

In its usual bold clean handwriting was the large block message. With more space than usual Kageyama had left an especially long message this time.

> Dear Tsukishima,
> 
> I compete with no one. I do what I need to do. If that threatens you that's your issue :)
> 
> On a serious note, I usually prefer to do weights and dread cardio. But you set a fire inside me too push myself... The jacob ladder is actual hell-

Kei chuckled at this.

> -so I hope there is that same fire in you cause I set a high score today. Good luck. (48 minutes)
> 
> Mortal Enemy, TK

Today was a tall order, '2143', but Tsukishima was determined. So he mounted the machine.

* * *

This went on for several days. Always the same format. The first line was a diss. But the next paragraph something personal. Something friendly. They were some strange subset of penpals.

Tsukishima had started to really take this seriously. Sleeping on time, eating right, even going out to buy some sports glasses to help with the blurring. His mother and brother had called to ask if his card was stolen when she saw it listed on his monthly credit bill. Yamaguchi had laughed and laughed when he told him about it.

* * *

Nowadays whenever he wanted to slow down and stop, his eyes would train to the score sheet. And he would feel his energy renewing.

Right now he focused on that feeling. His heart was beating painfully. His dewy skin was heating up but he never stopped. 

After a hard workout he proudly added his score to the sheet.

> Kei Tsukishima - 4201

Then on the blank sheet below, he added his message.

> Dear Kageyama,
> 
> I just noticed you sign your initials similar to mine. It looks like we both have the same initials in our sign off. We must fight for who gets to keep them.
> 
> I could only JUST beat your score today. Almost didn't have it in me to come today. Uni is hard.

Then as an afterthought he added:

> My major's history. What about you?
> 
> Yours, The SUPERIOR TK

Kei left that day feeling light.

* * *

When Tsukishima went in a few days later there was sure enough a message awaiting him.

> Tobio Kageyama - 4619
> 
> Dear Tsukishima,
> 
> I will fight for my family's honour by having you change YOUR initials, whatever it takes ˙ ͜ʟ˙

Kei chuckled confused but amused looking at the '˙ ͜ʟ˙'. It wasn't a bad drawing. Kei wondered if Tobio googled online for a reference. 

> Still deciding my major. I am really only here to play volleyball. That being said I was on a roll today. Do your worst. You've got this.
> 
> The Better TK

This time when Tsukishima had come the gym, he had prepared by bringing a bottle filled with an isotonic drink and a towel. He was proud of the score he set today. For some reason he kept rereading the, "whatever it takes" phrase. A warm feeling settled in his gut. If you wanted to know something you should just ask right? 

He scanned their quickly filling A4 sheet. He reread old notes and felt proud at how far they had come. From a measly three digit they had reached ever growing high four digits. They had created something special. 

> Kei Tsukishima - 4943
> 
> Dear Kageyama,
> 
> I was channeling everything in me to beat your ass today. Also, are you flirting with me? These are dirty tactics to DISTRACT me aren't they? :p
> 
> Also I have noticed that my stamina has built like crazy. I was rereading our messages and scores and it's nice too look back on our progress. Hope you figure out your course. Good luck.
> 
> Yours forever, TK ;)

* * *

Two days later when Tsukishima went to the gym he was truly speechless looking at the sheet. But also... strangely happy.

> Tobio Kageyama - 1322
> 
> Kei,
> 
> I have been flirting with you for a while now but thanks for noticing <3

What a smartass. Tsukishima felt a wave of fondness. 

> Maybe if you reread more closely you'd have noticed me (try to) make my moves. Clearly it was too subtle. I will move forward by being blunt from now on. 
> 
> I like you. A lot. I usually come by in the mornings at 7 so let's meet up. I don't know how much more of this I can do. I want to know you.
> 
> Friend-emesis, TK 

After reading that, the whole time Tsukishima was on the machine he was distracted. His eyes would drift to the sheet and he'd blush a bit. His breathing was heavily impaired that day and he didn't end up even close to reaching Kageyama's last score. 

Conflicted and unsure he debated even leaving a message.

He was torn internally whether to meet. He was almost completely certain that Kageyama was a real, competitive, university student like him. That liked to play volleyball and woke up early. He was fairly certain he won't be cat-fished and kidnapped for trafficking.

But more importantly Kageyama for some reason liked Tsukishima for who he was. For his personality. 

Tsukishima may not seem so but he is extremely sensitive to other people's feelings and actions. Right now, he was moved by Kageyama's boldness. He was endeared by his, now admittedly clear signs of, flirting. And Tsukishima certainly admired Kageyama's determination and physical prowess in juggling working out at this gym, attending college, going for his volleyball training and studying for the oncoming exams. 

Could Kei fall for someone who he had never met?

Could anyone?

A few months ago the answer would have been a clear 'no'. But now it was a complete opposite.

Kei felt calmness almost at coming to this conclusion. He felt brave. He was tired of having regrets, giving up early, and of all the what-ifs down inside his head.

'Why not just give this a try?' he thought.

His fingers shaking in nerves and exhaustion, he decided to add a condition first. A test to assess how serious Kageyama was. 

> Kei Tsukishima - 550
> 
> Your last score isn't going to cut it. If you hit 7001 (This is reverse of the first score I beat you with and challenged you way back :) 1007 ) I'll give you a time and date for us to meet. 
> 
> (Maybe) Yours, TK

When Tsukishima left the gym that day, everything was in a strange mood. Even after many long hours at the gym he still had some restless energy within him to fiddle with his hands all the way home. He felt the same nervous the first he had written a message to Tobio. And just like that time he was hoping for a favourable reply.

**Author's Note:**

> YO ive had this in drafts for weeks. What yall think? Will kags do it? Will Tsukishima meet him? Will they get along? much to be answered hehe


End file.
